To Be With You
by misutooo
Summary: Bohong, kau berbohong Shizu-chan. Bahkan aku pun merasakan bibirku pahit, sangat pahit sampai aku tidak tahan untuk menelan makanan yang tidak enak di dalam mulutku. Tapi kau, kau tetap menciumku, mencium bibirku lalu tersenyum seperti itu. / Shizaya oneshot, fluff, AU, Untuk ulang tahun Izaya.


**Durarara! (c) **** Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

_**-Rumah Sakit Ikebukuro-**_

"Izaya? Izaya!"

Izaya—nama pemuda yang kini sedang dipanggil-panggil—membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang pemuda berambut raven itu lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih. Matanya mencari-cari asal suara berat yang memanggilnya dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang melihatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Shizu..._-chan_?"

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah, kukira kau tidak akan bangun..." ucap kekasihnya yang langsung memeluknya.

Badan Izaya terasa begitu lemas, bahkan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya—Heiwajima Shizuo, melainkan hanya menidurkan kepalanya di salah satu pundaknya dan menghirup wangi tubuh Shizuo.

"Aku belum mati, _kok._"

"Aku tahu, Izaya. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mati—meninggalkanku."

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, bodoh."

"Kau tidak suka?"

Izaya tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir Shizuo. Ia sebenarnya bahagia jika Shizuo mengkhawatirkannya, sangat bahagia, walaupun kadang terlalu berlebihan. Dengan begitu ia tahu bahwa Shizuo masih mencintainya.

"Shinra bilang kau hanya kelelahan, sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu dalam bekerja. Menemukanmu pingsan saat pulang kerja itu tidak lucu, tahu," ucap Shizuo pelan sembari mengusap kepala Izaya. Merasakan lembutnya rambut Izaya dan sesekali menghirup wangi _strawberry _di rambut raven itu.

"Kau juga sering memaksakan diri dalam bekerja," respon lawan bicaranya membela diri.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sampai pingsan."

Izaya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia memandangi langit-langit ruangan itu dalam diam. Izaya bisa mendengar ponsel Shizuo yang tiba-tiba berdering dan kekasihnya itu meminta izin untuk menjawab panggilan di luar ruangan. Izaya masih memandangi langit-langit, kenapa ia bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit hanya karena ia pingsan kelelahan? Mungkin Shizuo langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit...

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit mulai menggerogoti kepalanya, membuat Izaya sedikit meringkuk menahan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada _headboard_ kasur saat Shizuo kembali, menghampirinya dengan senyum lembut. Izaya memandangi wajah Shizuo, melupakan rasa sakitnya untuk sementara saat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, ayahku barusan memanggil, beliau memintaku untuk kembali ke kantor," gumannya terdengar tidak rela.

"Tidak apa~ Aku akan menunggumu disini. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan aku bisa kembali?"

"Shinra menginginkanmu untuk sementara waktu istirahat disini sehingga ia bisa mengawasimu."

"Eeeh? Aku kan tidak sakit parah. Lagi pula, Shiki-_san_ pasti sudah menunggu informasi dariku~"

Dahi Shizuo berkerut mendengar kalimat Izaya barusan. Rasanya dadanya ingin meledak. Izaya bisa melihat tatapan cemburu di mata kekasihnya. Saat-saat seperti ini, Shizuo terlihat sangat manis. Pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu menghela nafas, "Shiki lagi, huh?"

Izaya hanya terkekeh kecil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Shizuo setelah pemuda pirang itu mengatakan "aku akan kembali nanti" sebelum akhirnya Shizuo menutup pintu, meninggalkan perasaan sepi di dada Izaya.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Izaya?" tanya pemuda berkacamata pemilik rumah sakit terkenal di Ikebukuro itu kepada teman semasa kecilnya. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur yang digunakan Izaya.

"Sebuah kebanggaan untukku bisa dirawat oleh pemilik rumah sakit besar ini, Kishitani-_san_," jawab Izaya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit kepada Shinra. Shinra hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecut.

"Oh, ayolah, Izaya. Jangan menganggapku kalau aku ini orang besar. Aku tetap teman dekatmu dari kecil," ujarnya, ia meninju sedikit lengan Izaya dan Izaya hanya terkekeh paksa menahan sakit. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi. Aku merasa tubuhku masih lemas, kepalaku juga pusing, Shinra."

"Aku masih akan terus memeriksamu. Untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin kau istirahat yang cukup dan dirawat untuk beberapa hari disini."

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Izaya memainkan selimut yang ia gunakan. Ia mulai memikirkan pekerjaannya yang harus ia selesaikan. Dasar gila kerjaan.

'_Di samping itu... aku tidak bisa bersama Shizu-chan... melakukan...'_ pikirnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Shinra hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit melihat wajah Izaya yang memerah.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Izaya dirawat sejak kejadian pingsannya minggu lalu. Izaya memandangi jendela ruangannya. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari tadi—saat kepalanya kembali pusing untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Walaupun Shinra semakin sering memeriksanya, temannya itu tidak bicara banyak tentang keadaannya. Izaya hanya berpegang kata-kata Shinra saat itu,

"_Bagaimana keadaanku?" tanya Izaya saat temannya itu selesai memeriksa kondisinya._

"_Istirahatlah dengan cukup, kau perlu banyak tenaga."_

"_Aku sudah beristirahat seminggu di tempat ini. Namie-san meneleponku terus agar segera kembali. Shiki-san membutuhkannku. Shizu-chan sudah beberapa kali bolos kerja hanya untuk menemaniku. Kapan aku bisa pulang?"_

_Shinra terdiam memandang Izaya, setelah itu ia tersenyum tipis, "...kau akan baik-baik saja."_

Apa benar aku akan baik-baik saja? Izaya membaringkan tubuhnya dan memandang kembali jendela. Shizuo sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia _manager_ di perusaan milik ayahnya. Ayahnya tahu tentang Shizuo yang membolos sehingga pemuda berambut pirang itu harus menyelesaikan tugasnya juga tugas ayahnya sebagai hukuman sebelum ia diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk Izaya di rumah sakit.

Saat Izaya tak sengaja menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang dari jendela samar di pintu ruangannya juga suara Shinra yang sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Izaya membiarkannya dan memilih untuk tidur saat merasakan kepalanya kembali terasa sakit.

* * *

"Selamat _pagi_, _sleepy head._"

Izaya mengusap matanya dan menguap sedikit. Matanya menangkap sosok Shizuo yang memandangnya dengan senyuman. Pemuda berambut raven itu merentangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Shizuo sesuatu tanpa berkata apapun.

Shizuo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Izaya dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, "Kau ini masih manja saja, dasar kutu."

"Aku rindu, protozoan. Kau tidak datang berhari-hari."

"Maaf, aku sudah memberitahumu alasanku tempo hari, _sayang,_" responnya sembari menciumi rambut Izaya.

Wajah Izaya memerah mendengar sebutan Shizuo untuknya. Walaupun sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan, ia masih tidak terbiasa mendengar Shizuo menyebutnya dengan kata-kata sayang, meski yang ia rasakan tak jauh dari perasaan bahagia dan hangat di hatinya. Izaya membalas pelukan Shizuo dan mencium lehernya. Mengecap sedikit rasa dari keringat Shizuo. Walaupun tidak ada satu minggu ia tidak bertemu Shizuo, ia sudah merindukan semuanya dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Izaya terdiam saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Kenapa sekarang ia sering sekali mengalami sakit kepala? Obat-obatan yang diberikan Shinra sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, hanya meringankan perasaan sakitnya, tapi tidak menghilangkan total peningnya. Izaya tak sengaja meremas rambut Shizuo saat kepalanya terasa seperti ada yang menghantamnya. Sangat sakit.

"Izaya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizuo melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Izaya yang kesakitan. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir seketika. Ia mengusap kedua pipi Izaya dengan kedua tangannya. Izaya hanya tersenyum kepada Shizuo tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Ponsel Shizuo berdering, pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya, ia menghela nafas. Pasti dari ayahnya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi...Shizu-_chan_?"

* * *

Orihara Izaya menatap Shinra tak percaya. Suaranya tercekat, tak ingin keluar. Mata _ruby-_nya berkaca-kaca melihat Shinra yang menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari awal? _Kenapa...?_"

Kishitani Shinra hanya berdiri disana, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Izaya. Shinra tahu yang ia perbuat selama ini sudah salah. Sangat tahu. Tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam, ia bisa prediksi perkataan Izaya yang berikutnya akan membuatnya roboh.

"Kenapa Shinra? Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang? Kukira kau temanku! Kau tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar padaku, apalagi itu tentangku!"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan! Aku tidak bisa menerima bahwa kau—teman baikku sedari kecil—mengalami penyakit seperti itu. Aku tidak terima—_makanya_ aku menahanmu untuk tetap dirawat. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tahu kau sudah menderita dari lama tapi kau menganggapnya masa bodoh sampai aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Andai saja Shizuo-_kun_ tidak membawamu kesini saat pingsan dan lebih memilih untuk merawatmu sendiri, kau tidak akan tahu, Izaya—"

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahuku?"

"Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjauhkanmu dari kemoterapi. Aku tidak mau kau tahu penyakitmu yang sebenarnya, karena itu aku membuatkanmu obat khusus untuk mengobatimu dan sepertinya itu sia-sia. Aku memintamu untuk istirahat karena kemoterapi membutuhkan kondisi tubuh yang kuat. Tapi semakin hari, kondisi tubuhmu tidak menentu—"

Izaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya yang hendak terjatuh. Ia tidak mau mendengar perkataan Shinra lagi tentang keadaannya. Pikirannya kacau sedangkan sakit kepalanya kembali kambuh, menggerogoti setiap bagian di kepalanya dengan perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat. Izaya bahkan tidak tahu ia menangis karena sakit kepala atau karena pernyataan Shinra, yang ia tahu, keduanya membuatnya ingin bertemu Shizuo, memeluknya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dari realita.

Shinra memandangi Izaya dengan perasaan bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak menyembunyikan penyakit Izaya dari awal. Tapi, perasaan tidak rela yang membuatnya harus memilih jalan tersebut.

* * *

Kemoterapi pertama Izaya akhirnya dilakukan pada minggu keduanya di rumah sakit. Sesudahnya kemo kondisi tubuh Izaya menurun, ia jadi sering merasa mual dan muntah. Shinra tetap sering mengecek kondisinya dan kadang menemani Izaya untuk sekedar mengobrol jika Shizuo tidak bisa datang. Izaya dan Shinra masih merahasiakan penyakit Izaya pada Shizuo karena Izaya sudah akan menduga seberapa kecewanya Shizuo nanti jika tahu penyakitnya, ia tidak ingin Shizuo meninggalkannya dan mencari orang yang tidak berpenyakitan, meskipun Shinra menyarankannya untuk memberi tahu Shizuo atau dia sendiri yang akan memberitahunya. Tapi, Izaya tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya.

Shizuo—karena kesibukannya—ia jadi susah untuk menjenguk Izaya. Jika ia membolos lagi, ayahnya sudah pasti menghukumnya lagi. Kadang Shizuo menelepon untuk melepas rindu. Izaya hanya maklum dengan kesibukan kekasihnya itu. Ia juga jadi sedikit lega, Shizuo tidak akan bisa melihat keadaannya yang menurun.

Tapi, dua minggu setelah kemoterapi. Izaya merasakan rambut dan bulu matanyanya mulai _merontok_. Bibirnya semakin terasa pahit sampai-sampai ia tidak nafsu makan. Shinra bilang itu wajar dan menenangkan Izaya, ia juga memberikan Izaya sebuah topi untuk digunakan. Izaya ingin menangis setiap ia memikirkan kondisinya. Selang infus, obat-obatan, jarum suntik, tabung-tabung kemoterapi sudah menjadi temannya di rumah sakit.

Izaya sudah menghubungi Namie—asistennya—untuk membatalkan seluruh janji dengan klien-kliennya. Ia juga menyuruh Namie untuk berhenti bekerja beberapa waktu sampai ia bisa kembali ke apartemennya, walaupun ia masih tidak tahu, kapan ia akan kembali.

* * *

Shizuo terdiam saat ia masuk ke ruang rawat Izaya setelah sekian lama tidak bisa datang. Terdiam melihat kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah menatapnya. Selang infus, makanan yang tidak tersentuh, dan juga topi aneh yang Izaya gunakan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekati Izaya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Shizu-_chan,_" ujar Izaya lirih. Entah mengapa jari tangannya tiba-tiba kesemutan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku? Aku sudah menghubungimu, tapi kau bilang kau baik-baik saja dan hanya sakit ringan. Shinra juga mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut memberitahumu—kau pasti akan meninggalkanku, siapa yang mau bersama orang yang berpenyakit sepertiku?"

Shizuo terdiam, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Izaya dengan pertanyaan lain, "Itu artinya, kau tidak mempercayaiku, 'kan? Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ia memandangi wajah pucat Izaya dan mengusap pipi si pemuda berambut raven. Menyeka air mata Izaya yang tiba-tiba merembes turun dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Kau marah...?" tanya Izaya pelan. Tangannya memegang tangan Shizuo dan menggenggamnya kuat.

Shizuo hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia menggeleng dan mencium bibir Izaya, memberikan tekanan pada bibir Izaya yang sebelumnya berwarna merah muda tipis. Satu tangannya kembali mengusap pipi Izaya. Ia melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum kembali.

"Bibirmu manis, Izaya."

Bohong, kau berbohong Shizu-_chan_. Bahkan aku pun merasakan bibirku pahit, sangat pahit sampai aku tidak tahan untuk menelan makanan yang tidak enak di dalam mulutku. Tapi kau, kau tetap menciumku, mencium bibirku lalu tersenyum seperti itu.

Izaya membalas senyuman Shizuo dengan senyum palsunya. Ia mencari-cari di wajah Shizuo di mana ia bisa menemukan ekspresi tidak enak setelah Shizuo menciumnya. Tapi sama sekali tak ia dapatkan, kecuali ekspresi tulus di wajah tampannya.

"Rambutku... rontok, _banyak_, Shizu-_chan_."

"Tidak masalah untukku, Izaya-_kun_."

Wajah Shizuo membuatnya ingin menangis dengan keras, menangis bahagia. Begitu Izaya sangat mencintai pemuda di depannya.

* * *

Kemoterapi kedua Izaya juga berhasil dijalankan. Seperti biasa, kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Tapi rasanya beban di punggungnya terangkat semua saat Shizuo ada disana—menemaninya—walaupun tidak lama. Entah sudah berapa minggu Izaya dirawat, ia kadang rindu dengan pekerjaannya.

Shizuo memandangi wajah Izaya yang sedang tertidur. Masih cantik di mata Shizuo. Niatnya Shizuo hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan Izaya, tetapi kekasihnya itu sedang tidur, ia tidak mungkin membangunkannya. Pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk membuat catatan kecil untuk Izaya dan menaruhnya di meja di samping tempat tidur Izaya, membuka pintu ruangan untuk pergi ke luar.

_**-Pertokoan di pinggir jalan besar Ikebukuro-**_

Shizuo memperhatikan toko-toko yang ia lalui di pinggir jalan. Melihat-lihat barang di etalase, tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya—_bukan_, melainkan dia bingung apa yang harus ia belikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Izaya dua hari lagi.

Memang benar membelikan hadiah untuk orang lain itu susah. Seharusnya ia tanya dulu pada Izaya apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi, hal itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah kejutan.

Shizuo mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia melirik ke toko di samping toko di depannya. Ternyata toko kue.

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku membelikannya kue, aku bisa ikut mencicipinya... Ah, aku harus menyuruh mereka agar tidak membuat kuenya terlalu manis," gumamnya lalu masuk ke dalam toko kue tersebut.

* * *

_**Dua hari kemudian...**_

Izaya mendapati kamarnya gelap, hanya ada penerangan dari beberapa lilin yang entah kenapa sudah berada di lantai ruangannya. Penglihatannya masih samar-samar, ia tidak bisa melihat isi ruangannya dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat Shizuo masuk ke kamarnya membawa sebuah kue di tangan kanannya, sekotak cokelat di tangan kirinya, dan karangan bunga mawar yang indah yang ia apitkan di lengannya. Izaya tersenyum bahagia melihat kekasihnya mendekat dan mencium keningnya, menaruh barang-barang itu di pangkuannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Izaya-_kun_. Maaf, aku tidak pandai mempersiapkan kejutan, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan untukmu. Kau mau menerimanya, 'kan?" ujar Shizuo di telinganya. Darah Izaya terasa langsung meluncur ke kepalanya. Suara Shizuo terdengar sangat _sexy_ di telinganya, juga wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan Izaya.

Shizuo tidak perlu jawaban Izaya. Ia memegang dagu Izaya dan mencium bibir pemuda di depannya dengan lembut. Izaya membalas ciuman Shizuo, menatap mata amber kekasihnya dengan tatapan sayang. Wajah Shizuo yang bermandikan sinar bulan dan juga sinar lilin yang menerangi kamarnya membuatnya semakin tampan. Kenapa ada orang setampan ini? Izaya hanya tersenyum kecil, merasakan satu tangan Shizuo yang memeluk pinggangnya lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana yang digunakan Izaya.

"Mustahil untuk keadaanku yang seperti ini, Shizu-_chan_~ Kau bisa membunuhku nanti."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya... merindukanmu."

Shizuo memindahkan hadiah-hadiah yang ia berikan pada Izaya ke meja, sedangkan Izaya hanya memperhatikan Shizuo. Senyuman tak menyingkir dari wajahnya. Hatinya serasa ingin meledak karena bahagia. Shizuo kembali duduk di tepi kasur. Mengobrol dengan Izaya, membicarakan banyak hal, bercanda, dan menemaninya sepanjang malam.

* * *

"Kau tahu Shizu-_chan_? Hadiah ulang tahun yang selama ini kunantikan adalah menghabiskan malam bersamamu. Aku tidak perlu bunga, cokelat, kue ulang tahun. Memandang wajahmu, menghirup wangi tubuhmu, mengecup bibir manismu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, tapi semua hal itu sudah kudapatkan tanpa perlu menunggu hari ulang tahunku. Itu yang membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia sejak aku mendapatkan tempat di hatimu."

Shizuo terdiam, ia memandang bola mata _ruby_ Izaya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca agak lama. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir mungil Izaya dengan lembut lalu menciumnya dengan sedikit tekanan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Izaya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Shizuo, membalas senyuman itu sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bibir manis Shizuo karena dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

"Shizu -_chan_, kira-kira tahun depan, apa hadiah seperti ini bisa kudapatkan kembali? Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu..."

Izaya meremas sedikit kemeja yang digunakan Shizuo, menghirup kembali wangi tubuhnya seperti hal itu yang akan membuatnya tetap hidup.

Shizuo tersenyum lembut, ia menatap wajah Izaya dan mencium hidungnya, "Aku yakin pasti bisa. Karena aku, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Izaya. Tapi, aku juga berharap agar kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tunggu sampai hari itu tiba," jawab Izaya sembari tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak merespon permintaan Shizuo barusan karena terlalu sakit untuk dipikirkan. Walaupun ia ingin sekali, bersama Shizuo sampai kapan pun. Cinta memang tidak adil.

Setetes kristal bening bergulir dari sudut matanya yang kini tertutup menahan pedih, bergulir membuat jalan melewati tulang pipinya sampai terserap bantal yang ia gunakan.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

**Saya sepertinya senang sekali membuat hal yang penuh **_**fluff, **_**ya? Walaupun hasil akhirnya jadi tidak seperti yang diharapkan...**

**Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun untuk Izaya. Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca!**


End file.
